


Kirk, Picard, Sisko and Janeway

by SamuelJames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew has a moment of insecurity and is reassured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk, Picard, Sisko and Janeway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> _Title: Kirk, Picard, Sisko and Janeway_   
>  _Pairing: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Andrew Wells_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Andrew has a moment of insecurity and is reassured._   
>  _Notes: Written for a drabble themed day on comment_fic for the prompt Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Andrew Wells, opposites attract._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Andrew trails off, thinking Oz is losing interest.

"I was listening."

"You're a man of few words, me too many. I don't always know what you're thinking, not good at silences."

Oz gives him a peck on the lips and smiles. "I was thinking how happy you looked telling me about the different Star Trek captains. People shine when they're talking about something they love."

Andrew smiles at that. "You're gracious to say so."

"It's true and I'd have to be narcissistic to want someone just like me."

"You may not say much but you say all the right things."


End file.
